1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incinerator, and particularly, to an incinerator, which provides fluid tanks to form the furnace wall thereof and to absorb the heat from the discarded articles burned therein. Hence, the heated fluid and the exhaust then can be recycled to save energy and to protect the environment from being contaminated.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that the conventional incinerator provides a furnace wall thereof made of heat insulation material such as the refractory bricks so that it is costly and complicated while it is fabricated. Further, the most part of the thermal energy generated in the incinerator is not possible to be utilized effectively such that it results in a waste of energy and a contamination of environment. In order to utilize the thermal energy generated in the incinerator, the furnace body in an incinerator of the prior art is provided with double water walls to contain cooling water. However, the prior art is only for cooling the furnace body without reusing the thermal energy and the size of the incinerator is unable to be arranged flexibly. Another incinerator of the prior art provides an inner and an outer furnace walls with an inner combustion chamber, and a hot water recycled stove is disposed above the furnace body to communicate with the inner and the outer furnace walls by way of pipelines. However, the cooling water circulating between the outer and the inner furnace walls is only to perform the temperature reduction of the furnace body and there is no any other function offered. The present invention aims to overcome the shortcoming resided in the prior art and develops an innovative incinerator, which is not only to enhance the function of incinerator but also to lower down the environment being contaminated.
The crux of an incinerator according to the present invention resides in that the furnace body in the incinerator is a framework with multiple box like tanks filled with liquid, and dense fluid respectively such that the heat generated during the discarded articles being burned in the incinerator can heat up the fluid in the tanks for further uses so as to expand the functions of the incinerator. In addition, the present invention can be associated with U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,043 owned by one of the present inventors so that it is possible to offer not only an effect of energy saving but also a function of preventing from second contamination.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an incinerator, which has a furnace body thereof composed of fluid tanks supported by a framework and it is easy to be set up with a high adaptability and low fabricating cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an incinerator, which is possible to dry up the sewage sludge after a treatment of dirty water for a further use so as to prevent from occurring a second contamination.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an incinerator, which is possible to be made with any size adaptable to any specific available space.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an incinerator system, which has a plurality of incinerators of the present invention joining in series with a rail therein such that the burning discarded articles can be moved slowly along the rail in case of a longer burning being needed instead of burning at a fixed place to avoid a phenomenon of overheating.